1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bed mattresses and, more particularly, to a bed mattress assembly having a plurality of springs attached to a buffer pad for supporting a human body to rest thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional bed mattress 90, as shown in FIG. 6, comprises a plurality of compression springs 91 enclosed within a frame, and two buffer pads 92 respectively disposed on a top face and a bottom face of the frame. A cover 93 is stretched over the frame to retain the springs 91 and the buffer pads 92 in position within the frame. The cover 93 is a single sheet securely attached to the frame making the cover unchangeable when desired to be replaced with a new one and unwashable when required to be cleaned.
Another drawback of such kind of conventional bed mattress is that the bed mattress is usually of a fixed size, making it inconvenient to be transported or stored. The problem of the transportation or storage of the bed mattress becomes more troublesome as the bed mattress is of a larger size.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a bed mattress assembly which is capable of removing the cover from the frame for replacement purpose.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a bed mattress assembly which is convenient in transportation and flexible in storage when compared with the prior art.
In accordance with the above and other objectives, the bed mattress assembly of the present invention comprises at least one bed mattress unit. Each of the bed mattress unit comprises a frame having an outer surface; a plurality of springs securely disposed within the frame; at least one buffer pad coupled to the frame and supported by the springs disposed under the buffer pad, the buffer pad having a top surface and an opposing bottom surface; at least one cover having a sheet portion for covering the top surface of the buffer pad and a skirt portion peripherally attached to the sheet portion and being capable of covering the outer surface of the frame; and a plurality of clamping means coupled to the frame in order to releasably clamp the skirt portion of the cover between the frame and the clamping means, allowing the cover to be retained in position relative to the frame, the clamping means being adapted to detachably laterally combine one bed mattress unit with another.
On the outer surface of the frame there may be formed with at least one recess for engagement with the clamping means so as to retain the clamping means in position with the frame, while the skirt portion of the cover is clamped between the frame and the clamping means. To further enhance the engagement of the frame with the clamping means, a plurality of first securing means, such as screws, are provided on the bottom side of the recess formed on the outer surface of the frame for being engaged with a plurality of second securing means, such as screw caps. In this case, the skirt portion of the cover and the clamping means are respectively formed with a series of openings for receiving the corresponding first securing means therethrough, such that upon completion of the engagement of the first securing means with the second securing means the clamping means as well as the cover are securely attached to the frame.